1. Field of the Invention
A system and method for diagnosing, reporting, aggregating, and analyzing the connectivity and potential issues occurring in a multi-device network.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In a modern system of networked devices, especially in networks utilizing wireless communication, multiple issues can hamper optimal functioning. The typical user of a device is only aware of the system's degradation or malfunction and is not equipped to analyze or remediate issues.
The administrator of a modern networked system, who is equipped to analyze and remediate issues, is rarely present when users are affected. This problem is compounded in multi-device systems where administrators are vastly outnumbered by end-users. In addition, system degradations and malfunctions can be subtle and intermittent, which can result in prolonged and often unsuccessful analysis.